Hold 'Em
by chibi.daydreamer
Summary: Kanda was screwed... He would have never thought that a simple challenge would lead to him sitting on the floor of a rented room with nothing but a pair of boxers on.... KandaxAllen


**AN:** Another DGM ficcie! I warn you... It's kinda OOC... But whatever! ENJOY!

* * *

**Title:** Hold 'Em  
**Chapters:** One-shot

* * *

Kanda was screwed.

Big time.

He would have never thought that a simple challenge would lead to him sitting on the floor of a rented room with nothing but a pair of boxers on...

_...Flashback..._

_The blue eyed boy grunted as Allen Walker grinned. Their mission – that was supposed to last only a week – had been extended to nearly a month when headquarters found out that there were many more Akuma's in the city of Vattel than previously investigated. To make matters worse, Timcampy had disappeared a few days ago – Allen thought that he might have been eaten by a cat – and they couldn't contact any Finders either... So they were all on their own..._

_With almost no money left._

_Kanda sighed. If people at headquarters saw him now..._

_What they would've saw was the Asian man behind a bar, twirling bottles in his hands. When it was obvious that they would run out of money soon – and being assigned to a month long mission that Kanda did NOT want to screw up – they had decided to try to make some money... And this was his job. The long haired man growled in annoyance as Allen – still grinning – walked out the door. Bar tending made some good money, with the tips and all, but he was sick of all the drunks._

_There was also the fact that Allen was suspiciously making way more money that him by a secret means. 'He better not be selling his body on the streets or something,' cursed Kanda, trying to get that mental image out of his head. He did NOT want to imagine his moyashi – yes, _his_ moyashi – propositioning some old guy..._

_Yuck._

_But it still made him curious. When he would come down to the bar – they were staying in a room above it – the white haired boy would smile innocently, wave, and walk out into the night, striding confidently away. Then he would be back some time later with a wad of cash._

_Where was he getting the money?_

_But there was some good things to having this job. He could listen to people gossip and see if there was any indication of where the Akuma's were located. Since they didn't have a Finder, they had to do some of their own investigating, and of course, walk around as bait with their exorcist jackets on. So far, the Akuma's were laying low, obviously aware that there were exorcists in town somewhere._

_Kanda's ears perked when he heard a grubby man mutter about a 'white haired devil.' Knowing immediately who they were talking about, he casually sauntered closer, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation._

"_-tha' bastard just comes in - ou' o' the blue! - and 'ustles e'ryone! Smilin' all innocent like, n' takin' e'ryone's money wi' a shit-eatin' grin on 'is face!" slurred the drunken man, throwing his arms out to enhance his story... Or to keep his balance, people weren't too sure. "Got mi weeks pay, jus' like tha'!" here he snapped his fingers, and almost face-planted onto the table._

_Some men in the crowd were laughing and slapping the poor fellow on his back, shouting things like, "Must've been too drunk to see his hands!" or "You must be making this up so you don't have to pay your tab!"_

_Kanda frowned. They surely weren't talking about Allen were they? He mulled over the conversation – or what he understood of the man's words – again. Some words, like: innocent and white hair sounded suspiciously like his fellow exorcist, but Allen hustling tables? Doing what? 'No,' Kanda said to himself, shaking his head inwardly. 'They must be talking about someone el-'_

_His thoughts were interrupted when he heard how silent most of the bar went. Snapping his head up and discreetly putting his hand on mugen – which he kept strapped to his back under his shirt – he saw everyone staring at the door._

_Darting his glance over, he saw Allen saunter in with his hands in his pockets, oblivious to the silent bar as he made his way over to Kanda. Whistling cheerfully, the white haired exorcist sat himself on a bar stool and finally noticed everyone staring at him. Blushing self-consciously, he sweatdropped._

"_Ano... Is something wrong?" he asked innocently, that fetching blush still on his cheeks._

_The drunk man shot out of his seat – then had to catch himself on the table. "YOU!" he screamed, pointing wildly in Allen's general direction. "Give mi back mi money, you bastard!"_

_Everyone was quiet, watching the scene unfold._

_Allen smiled, all sugar and sweetness, but Kanda could see something... Dark... In the gray eyes._

"_Your money? It's not your money anymore, sir," Allen said in a firm but polite voice. "It's not my fault you bet 'all in' in a high stakes Hold 'Em game. You lost the game, you lose your money. I'm sure you know the rules of the game do you not?"_

_The man spluttered, obviously trying to find fault in Allen's logic. Other people in the bar shook their heads. There was no point listening anymore. They knew the man was an idiot, and the white haired boy just looked too sweet to do anything horrible._

_Kanda was confused. What was going on? Hold 'Em? All in? Allen was off playing games to win money while he slaved away behind a crowded bar all night? They definitely need to have a chat after his shift..._

_After the confrontation, the bar went back to its normal atmosphere, while Kanda watching Allen from the corner of his eye. He was back earlier than any other night. The bar would start winding down, and the long haired man would be almost done his shift when Allen sauntered in with his money. Kanda shook his head and refocused on his task. An hour tops and he would be finished. _Then_ he could interrogate the other man about the confrontation and the odd behavior. Midnight blue eyes darted to the clock. Just 45 more minutes...  
_

* * *

_Pushing Allen onto one of the beds in their little room, Kanda crossed his arms and glared. Watching the younger man shift nervously in embarrassment, he firmly told himself to get to asking questions... Not thinking about following the other man onto that bed..._

"_What was that about?"_

_Innocent gray eyes looked up at him. "What was _what_ about?"_

_He gritted his teeth. "That confrontation at the bar you idiot! Now, what was that about?"_

"_Erm... Well... You see, I've been going to local bars and dives..." Allen started nervously, plucking at a loose string on the blanket that lay on the bed._

_Kanda raised an eyebrow._

_Allen took it as his cue to continue._

"_Well, they mostly play Texas Hold 'Em... A poker game," he explained when he saw the slightly confused look in the midnight blue gaze. "I learned how to play from my Master when we were traveling..."_

_Kanda saw Allen wince slightly. That was a lie then. Or at least a partial truth, the Asian man deducted. Allen couldn't lie very well, depending on the circumstances. With his eyes boring into the smaller man, he was sure it would be harder to lie to him. Very well then._

_He grunted, then turned away, obviously satisfied but sounding condescending at the same time. He heard Allen sit up straight behind him._

"_You totally just called me an idiot didn't you?!"_

_Smirking inwardly, Kanda looked over his shoulder and glared at the other man, still not saying anything. Let the other man think what he wanted. It was more entertaining that way anyways._

"_You did! You definitely just called me an idiot in your head!" Allen cried, pointing wildly into Kanda's face._

_Snorting, the long haired man just shook his head and muttered, "He's playing card games... Stupid moyashi."_

_Feeling something glaring into his back, he turned around to see gray eyes dark with anger. "Playing card games?" he growled dangerously. "I bet you don't even know how to play any card games!"_

_Kanda swallowed. He would never admit it out loud by Allen was _damn_ sexy when he was all dark..._

"_I know card games. I just don't understand why they would be so interesting. I think you're wasting your time moyashi," Kanda said dismissively, getting ready to change and just go to bed._

_He heard a crackling noise behind him. Turning, he saw Allen with a deck of cards in his hands, shuffling them professionally, with a sexy smirk on his lips. "Would you like to play me Kanda? I'll make sure to make it interesting enough for you." Allen's voice was full of saccharine sweetness, but the look in his eyes..._

_Kanda repressed a shiver._

"_Oh?" he said, crossing his arms._

_The white haired boy smirked. "Here's how you play..."_

_...End Flashback..._

And now here he was, 2 hours later. He honestly did not know how this happened.

The game was simple. Texas Hold 'Em. Like normal poker, but instead of discarding cards in your own hand, the dealer would lay 5 cards down on the center of the table. To make a winning hand, you had to use the cards on the table with the two cards in your hands.

It should have been simple. Kanda had played this game before with some exorcists -meaning Lavi - and he hadn't been that bad. It was all about luck and bluffing... Of course, he had the best poker face since he never showed emotion anyways.

But Allen... He had a better one.

Instead of showing no emotion, he was simply happy the whole time. But there was a darkness in his eyes... Kanda swore he saw the gray eyed boy laugh evilly when he had to take off his shirt.

Yes.

Take off his shirt.

This came about when they realized there was no point in betting with money, since they were sharing their pay anyways. And Allen had complained that it wouldn't be fun unless there was something important that they can win.

So they decided to play strip poker.

How Kanda was regretting it now.

He had no idea how the smaller man did it, but he always had the higher hand.

First it was a Full House. That round, he lost his shoe.

Then a Flush. Since they had upped the ante, he had lost his other shoe and both his socks.

Then a Straight. His hair tie and his jacket...

Then a Three of a Kind in Aces. His shirt and bandages...

Then a Royal Straight Flush.

Kanda groaned inwardly _(I mean, he didn't want to show any weakness to the moyashi! He had a reputation to keep!)_, he knew that Allen was cheating. He must be. There was NO way he could get the most powerful hand every hand.

And now, because he had underestimated the brat, he was down to his boxers...

His black, silk boxers.

Keeping his face blank of emotion, he shifted slightly on the floor. He remembered the way Allen stared at him when he took off his shirt and then his pants. It was flattering to say the least... But very unfair.

The other boy was still fully clothed.

"I bet one article of clothing," he heard the soft, melodious voice say.

Quirking an eyebrow, Kanda snorted. "I call."

Allen – as the dealer – burned a card, then lay down the first round. A Jack in diamonds and a three of diamonds.

The long haired man heard a muffled snicker. "Well, normally I would up the ante, but since you only have one article left anyways, I'll just call."

Glaring, Kanda grunted and agreed.

Burn a card, then the next round. The third card was a 10 of spades.

"Stay."

Grunt.

Burn a card, then a slender hand placed the next round down. A King of diamonds.

"Stay."

Grunt.

Burn a card, and another card down. A Queen of diamonds.

Kanda could feel the sweat run down his back. _'Calm...'_ he chanted mentally himself. If he lost this round he didn't want to think about what would happen. Surely Allen wouldn't make him-...

"Stay."

Startled out of his thoughts, he masked his face then looked at his cards. He had a Jack in spades and a Queen of hearts. Two pair. Not a bad hand if he did say so himself. He grunted.

Allen took that as the cue to continue. Discarding a card, he drew the next card out of the deck and flipped it onto the floor. It was a 10 of diamonds.

Kanda flipped his own hand over. "Two pair," he said tonelessly, inwardly sweating. If he lost this round...

He saw the man across from him smirk.

_'Crap.'_

"Call," said the cursed man, grinning smugly. "Royal Straight Flush."

Midnight blue eyed blinked. A 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace of diamonds. He let out a frustrated sound. Gritting his teeth and crossing his arms, he glared at Allen.

It didn't seem to faze him.

Turning his head to the side, Kanda prepared to get up and get ready to go to bed. Obviously Allen proved his point. When he heard a meaningful cough behind him, he glanced at the white haired man. "What?" he grunted.

Raising his white eyebrow, Allen smirked. "I won that round..." he said meaningfully, trailing his eyes up and down Kanda's form. "Those boxers are mine."

His jaw dropped.

"_WHAT?!"_

Allen started to crawl up to him - had the room suddenly gotten hotter all of a sudden? When the Asian man just looked shocked, the gray eyed man grinned and let his fingers of his right hand rest on the edge of the cloth.

"They. Are. Mine." Allen said huskily, accenting each word with a rub of his fingers.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Kanda pounced.

* * *

Light snoring filled the dark room. There were two bodies sprawled on a small bed, one spooned up behind the smaller. The shadows shifted as the smaller body got carefully out of the bed to grab a washcloth. He certainly did not want to wake up with crusty skin...

Gray eyes glanced towards a small pile of cards sitting among all of the discarded clothing littering the floor. Stifling a smile – and making sure the other man was still asleep – he quietly gathered his exorcist jacket he had worn earlier on in the night and slipped something out from up the sleeve. Snickering to himself, he let the cards he had hidden fall to the floor to join the rest of the deck. Allen wasn't going to tell Kanda that he had cheated while playing cards.

_'How many times have I won now?'_ Allen thought, laughing evilly in his head. Making sure once again that Kanda was still asleep, the smaller man slid onto the bed again, grinning when the other man wrapped his arms around him automatically.

Yes, he was definitely not telling Kanda anything.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

**AN:** Like it? Hehee. I know it's pretty OOC... But I like them this way! Randomly decided to write this after I wrote 'Dare...' Haha. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
